


Book Commentary: The City of Ember

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [87]
Category: The City of Ember - Jeanne DuPrau
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The City of Ember

  * OK, so the builders of the city of Ember was planned to be lived in for at least 200 years.
  * And the lead architect left instructions for how to leave the city after the 200 years to reenter… whatever civilization is left after the apocalypse the architects are preparing for.
  * The box with the instructions apparently is time-locked, and the mayors of Ember are supposed to pass the Instructions Box to the next mayor.
  * And then there’s this corrupt mayor who lived during the plague in Ember, and he kept the Instructions Box for himself. And he thought the Instructions had a cure for the plague.
  * Joke’s on him. The Instructions box got forgotten and chilled in the back of a closet until the time-lock ran out.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
